Operation: Rescue
by invaderVIRuS1235
Summary: A rescue team visit the abandoned New York City to rescue two survivors known. However, when some members go missing, Diana Baxter worries if she will leave the city alive. I will accept any ocs!


As the helicopter flew by a landing pad in New York, Diana Baxter gazed out at the dangerously quiet city. "This place is a ghost town." She grumbled. Darren Baxter, her twin brother, and the rescue team's pilot nodded, "More like a walker town." He joked. The rescue team leader, Joey Gurder sighed, "Alright, Darren, get ready to land. Matt, start getting the weapons ready. Who the hell knows how many walkers are in this city." He told the team. Matt Reller passed out the weapons. The rescue team was sent to New York City to find two people who somehow got a radio and signaled the military. But the team knows there are possibly more survivors. "Alright, hang on tight folks, we're about to land." Darren announced, and lowered the helicopter to the landing pad. "Alright people, we need to exit the building ASAP. This place doesn't seem promising…" Gurder ordered the team. As they went down, Diana looked through the rooms they were walking past. She saw empty hospital beds in every room. Most with blood stains, others with broken windows and ransacked drawers. Diana started getting lost in thought, but was easily snapped out by Gurder's quiet voice, "Shh, you hear that?" he asked the team. Matt paused to listen. Darren flinched when he heard a noise behind him, and grabbed his gun. He saw what used to be a middle aged man with ripped off flesh, with his entire bottom part of the head missing flesh. He staggered towards Darren, but got blasted in the head with his gun. The walker quickly fell to the ground. Matt got worried, "We have to get out of here!" He cried. The team raced to the stairs, and each went down hastily with each step. Diana got worried, "I hear a bunch of noise not far up!" she exclaimed, starting to run faster down the stairs. Darren looked behind him, and found out that she was right. Twelve walkers were falling down the stairs. "RUN FASTER!" Gurder shouted to the team, which was running franticly. As they reached the second floor, they realized that the floor was more overrun by walkers then the other floors. Diana was surprised how many walkers were in this hospital. There were at least two or three in each room. As they darted down the hallway, Matt discovers an emergency exit door at the end of the hallway. "Over there!" he shouts to the others. They ran towards the door as fast as they could, while Gurder was running slower, but shooting the walkers to slow them down. As Diana exited the door, Gurder followed behind, and shut the door as fast as he could. When he turned around, he gaped in surprise at how chaotic the big city was. There were walkers everywhere they looked, buildings torn apart, and streets filled with empty cars and blood. Diana's heart broke when she saw how the beautiful city looked so different. "All right, our main concern is to find the known remaining survivors that contacted us. We will deal with the copter when we find them." He informed. Matt stood up, "That helicopter is our only ticket out of here! There was more than five hundred walkers in that hospital, but what about the biggest city in America?! It's doubtful that they even survive, let alone if we will." He shouted at the man. Gurder sighed, "The boy said they were in the down town part of the city, which is pretty far from here on foot." He said. Then he turned to Darren, "Why did we land here, Darren?" he asked the pilot. He stood up, "For some reason, the fuel was running dangerously low, so I had to land." He told the leader. Gurder face palmed himself, "Did you forget to refuel again?" he asked, angrily. Darren backed away, "No! I refueled! But it drained way faster for some reason!" he said, frightened. Gurder calmed down, "Sorry, I just get stressed out." He sighed, putting his back against the wall. Diana chuckled, "We all know that since that day at Belgium, remember?" she asked Darren, who laughed a little bit. Matt shook his head, "Enough talk, we need to get moving, what those walkers make up for brains is strength, they'll break down the door soon." He urged the team. The only reason the walkers haven't broken down the door is because Gurder was blocking it (he's huge). "Matt's right. We should get moving." He said, but grabbed some boxes and blocked the door. As they left the alley, the team realized there were thousands of those walkers, but all were distracted by different things. As the team moved silently across the side walk, they tried to find a spot to sleep without being ambushed by walkers. Darren spotted an empty coffee shop, which was small, but looked uninhabited. "Guys, I think I found somewhere to sleep, he called quietly. The rescue team sneaked to the other side of the road, trying not to attract attention. As they walked to the coffee shop, Matt tripped, and fell to the concrete. Quickly, he got up and ran towards the others. "Alright, tomorrow, we start heading downtown. If we're fast enough, we'll be there at sunset, wait until the next day, and get the hell out of here." He whispered. Then everyone found a spot to sleep for the night. As Diana's eyes began being heavy, she gazed out to the city, and was sad it wasn't the glorious city she used to know.

"Wake up!" Gurder shook Diana, who was dizzy because of his forceful shaking. "What?" she asked, yawning. Gurder looked worried, "Darren is missing."


End file.
